The Internet has made online commerce commonplace for various items such as products and services. However, even though various online retailers sell paper greeting cards, sales of paper greeting cards on the Internet are small compared to sales in physical stores. Although precise statistics are unavailable, some estimates suggest that online sales of paper greeting cards may account for only one or two percent of total sales. One reason for the lack of online penetration may include the difficulty of designing appropriate interfaces that give the consumer a satisfactory shopping experience. Consumers may typically browse through several cards in-store before making a purchase.
As such, what is needed is an improved greeting card selection interface that enhances the user experience to increase the penetration of online shopping for greeting cards. These and other problems exist.